spaceharderfandomcom-20200214-history
Design Concepts
On this page, we'll talk about the design principles behind the game, ie. what the gameplay will be like, and what the core concepts will be. Game Core Space Game II is a tactical, single-player RTS game set in space. The game will be divided into a linear sequence of levels. In each level, the player will select a small group of units to send on a mission. Missions may be of a certain set of categories involving defensive, offensive, guarding, exploration, and exploitation. Each mission will be story driven, and will involve scripted sequences. Space Game II is about spectacular battles, tactical manuvering, and intrigue. Why is The Name So Stupid? Why, I'm glad you asked! This is a working title for the game. Eventually there will be a better title that's related in some way to the story. The game is called "Space Game II" because it's set in the universe of an earlier GCS project that was simply called "Space Game." It's subtitled "space harder" for hilarity, and as a reference to Die Hard II. Game Universe The Space Game universe is one of big characters, stereotypical and unique races, and cool battles. In Space Game I, the player controlled a space ship, and was commanded by a "radio guy," along the way, the mysterious "radio guy" would command the player to do a number of missions. Besides this, the player had no idea of his or her goals or position in the world. In Space Game II, the player plays the role of a "radio guy." The player sends units on missions. In addition, the player also has a "radio guy," which tells him or her what missions to go on, but doesn't give specifics on which units to take along. There are a few races that are already established in the Space Game universe: The Enforcers The Enforcers are a race that the player is a part of. These guys are very isolationist, and very tightly control their corner of space. They have big, cumbersome spacehips with heavy, powerful guns. Their base color is dark blue. Their personality is to tightly obey a set of rules that governs their part of space, and they harshly deal with outsiders. Enforcers will only get involved in foreign wars if there is a serious threat to their borders. The Enforcers are governed by a council elected on their home world. The Hive The Hive is a sneaky, insect-like race that borders the Enforcers. They have ravaged the galaxy with several costly wars in the distant past, but have recently become peaceful and productive trade partners. The Hive guys are known for their back-stabbing, conniving ways. Their ships are small, fast, and generally come in large numbers. They mostly use energy weapons and their ships have light energy shields. The Hive is governed by a collectivist hive mind. Their base color is red. The Seraphim These guys have a large, heirarchical empire near the center of the galaxy. They are obscenely rich, sanctimonious, and lawful. They are governed by a guy they call The Father, whom they believe to be a god. Their ships are grand, wide, and carry many exotic weapons and superfluous wings and flourishes. They are also known for building grand space stations. Their ships use a mix of energy weapons and guns, and have powerful energy shields, but very light armor. Their base color is white. The Machines An ancient race of evil robots hell-bent on destroying the universe for their own ends. They fly around in huge city-ships made of asteroids, and their smaller ships can all cloak momentarily. Space Game I Characters These characters might make an appearence in the game, from Space Game I: Ducky Ducky is a fighter from the Hive. He's been exiled from the hive for stealing an ancient artifact. His ship is small, fast, and has a big energy gun on the front. Sunday Sunday is a rouge bishop from the Seraphim. He's the scourge of the galaxy. He's got a giant ship with tons of weapons. It takes a whole fleet to destroy his ship. Whenever he shows up, destruction follows. However, Sunday has good intentions, as he is trying to save the world from an invasion of The Machines. Chicago Chicago is a hot-headed trader from an independent space-state. He hits things with his ship. Literally. Billiam Billiam commands a medical ship for the Enforcers. His ship is quite weak, but is useful to take along with a party. He was exiled from the Enforcer territory for breaking The Code, and lives in an asteroid field. The Archeologist This guy found the artifacts of The Machines, an ancient race of robots. He's from an independent space-state. His ship is small, but harbors powerful Machine technology.